


In the darkness

by Mermaidhipster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaidhipster/pseuds/Mermaidhipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol is more experienced than he seems so it's only fair he teaches the other two what's up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the darkness

Baekhyun always shared a room with Chanyeol which wasn't terrible for the most part since they had the same interests and matching personalities but the nights were intolerable. All of the boys got quite antsy and finally gave into temptation at one point or another. Kyungsoo always making out with Jongin and then showering together for unreasonable amounts of time, Suho and Chen spending nights alone thinking no one can hear the obnoxious slurping sounds through the paper thin walls. Baekhyun had no choice but to keep track of it and they all switch from time to time. Even having group sessions that he may or may not have watched but he finally made a conclusion, and that was that three boys never participate. It included Chanyeol, Sehun, and himself. Chanyeol was his bestfriend and of course thought he was ridiculously attractive.

He figured Sehun might not be interested in that kind of stuff yet so it slipped his mind but Chanyeol had urges every day, and he took care of them 1-5 times every night. Baekhyun didn't mind sometimes, even using his image to help get himself off but today had been particular bad for him since practice was becoming longer and harder preparing for the comeback.

"Hey Baek? Are you awake?" He heard Chanyeol whisper fairly loudly. He shut his eyes tight and stayed still since the moon illuminated the room quite well. Baekhyun heard the familiar shuffle of clothing and another one of his escapades started. Soft rubbing slowly turning into thumps. Nothing surprising by far until the surprisingly deep voice moaned "Baekhyun harder"

Chills were sent down his spine and he felt his cock twitch. Was he imagining things or was that his name coming out of his mouth. His hand slowly slipped down to his own member, palming down on it slightly.

"Baekhyun, more please" The voiced mumbled in the darkness and earned an instant reaction for Baekhyun. He moved his hand around faster, rubbing his outlined erection that was fully erect. He could only imagine what Chanyeol looked like, sweaty, trying to keep tempo, picturing his best friend sucking him off. Which only made his own cock twitch and not before long a wet spot was visible on the gray fabric. He picked up that Chanyeol's speed was slower than usual.

"Can I cum Baekhyun" the voice echoed in his mind and he lost the little control he was holding onto and answered.

"yes~" He covered his mouth with his hand but the damage was done. The booming laugh that rang through the room proved that it was planned. The light at his bedside flickered on and exposed a smiling Chanyeol, propped up by his hand, smiling at him.

"I knew it, pervert" The younger laughed as Baekhyun's cheeks were painted pink. He pouted "No i'm not, you're just being loud"

"Stop being so Tsundere Baekhyun" Before he could give a snotty retort he glared up at the taller man who walked over to him, pulled his blanket down, glancing over Baekhyun's straining hard on before pinning him down, shoving a knee in between his legs. He brought his face centimeters away from his squirming Hyung's.

"I feel it against my knee, did I do this" His breath was hot against Baekhyun's skin who violently nodded in disagreement. Chanyeol nudged his knee upwards, pushing against the very sensitive skin through the fabric. In return Baekhyun arched his back and thrust upward. Pushing and aching for more contact against the boys thigh.

"Suck and i'll let you fuck me" Before any kinda agreement was set in place their lips smashed together. Chanyeol tasted like sour candy which drove the older boy insane. His tongue greedily exploring Chanyeols mouth longing for more of a taste. Without breaking the contact Chanyeol flipped him around so Baekhyun was resting on his chest. He looked up into his lust filled eyes and he nodded lifting his shirt above his head. Baekhyun following in his steps as he lowered himself down in between his lanky legs. Staring at the very intimidating bulge in his boxers. He ran his fingers along it to see how he'd react. A throaty moan escaped his lips fueling Baekhyuns adrenaline.

He wanted him to moan his name, pronouncing to everyone that he belongs to Chanyeol. He craved more rewarding moans so with excitement he ripped the elastic waistband down to mid thighs, exposing his fully hardened manhood which was pressing up against his stomach. Baek grabbed the base which was already moist with precum from earlier and moved his hand up and down the soft skin. Chanyeol thrust his hand upwards into his grip and became needy letting out a breathy moan "I said...suck"

Baekhyun gulped and slowly lowered his head. He gave the tip an experimental lick and Chanyeol jerked up, shoving it into his mouth. The salty warm taste pressed against tongue. His mouth was filled with his best friend and a warm feeling inside of him pooled. He reached for the base and worked his mouth around his cock, licking stripes up and down while rubbing up and down slowly with his hand. Chanyeol was slowly becoming louder until the door flung open.

"Hey can I sleep with you guys tonight, there's a threesome in the other~" He glanced down at the two in a compromising situation "Not you two too"

"I can expla~" Baekhyun's head was shoved back down as Chanyeol winked at him. "Don't worry just keep going" Baekhyun always thought Sehun was just sexy as hell and wouldn't really mind being pinned down by him in front of everyone. It had been material he used once or twice or 10 times but would never act out on them.

He continued working on Chanyeol's aching hardness while listening to the two's conversation.

"Sehunnie sit down" He motioned to the other bed and with slight hesitation Sehun took a seat.

"This feels like a bad time for us to talk" Sehun rocked slightly and they both picked up on his vibe. He was becoming aroused but who wouldn't really.

"This is the best time actually, I was meaning to talk to you. Why don't you try and interact with ugh" Baekhyun was working harder, stroking his balls at this point to throw him off track since he seemed too calm."Anyways why don't you try and interact with the guys who are after you like Xiumin. They're experienced and we all help each other around here. Even if this is our first time we never hear you jerk off. What's up?" Chanyeol was actually pissing Baek off for sounding so concerned so he popped off. He climbed up nuzzling into his neck and began thrusting into Chanyeol through his briefs.

He watched as Chanyeol held back any emotional and patiently waited for Sehun's answer, who was gawking at the two boys rubbing against each other in rhythmic hip rolls, pleasuring each other.

"That. I don't understand why it's making me feel weird. I don't understand how it works or feels. So I stay away from it" Sehun looked confused as all seriousness was broken in the room. The two older boys laughing. Sehun got up to leave but Chanyeol just spoke.

"Lock the door and we'll teach you." Sehun locked the door and approach them cautiously, not really knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Get undressed" Chanyeol sat him and Baekhyun up so Sehun could get down onto the bed. Baekhyun sat inbetween Chanyeol's legs, his arms wrapped around his hyung protectively, both of them facing a marvelous specimen. Sehun's body was the definition of perfection. Porcelain. They noticed he was fuuly hard as well and bigger than both of them. He was quite nonchalant about their eyes exploring every aspect of it.

"Now what hyungs" He shrugged his shoulders and they quickly snapped out of the trance.

"Well I promised Baek something so i'll take one for the team. Or should I say take two for the team." He laughed to himself since it was obvious he only got the foreshadowing joke. He sighed and positions Sehun on the bed so he was at the end, standing on his knees clueless. Chanyeol got on all four so Sehuns cock was on his mouth. He began licking the tip as he heard Baekhyun get up and rummage through his drawers, getting the clue and finding a small bottle of lube.

The cap opened briefly before shutting and being thrown to the side. Chanyeol felt the cold begin to rub him, Baekhyun's middle finger slowly inserting itself into his tight hole. Chanyeol gasped into Sehun's cock as Baekhyun began curling a finger around inside of his silky walls, slowly inserting a second which added discomfort but it slowly eased. Sehun grabbed his hair and tried to control himself so he wouldn't cum too early. Chanyeol pulled off and mumbled "Just fuck me already, please Baekhyun"

Baekhyun moved his fingers around a bit more before grazing over a spot that made him gasp loudly. Baekhyun smiled at Sehun who smiled back.

"Okay well Sehun, go nuts with him when I enter him okay?" Baekhyun was now in control of the situation since Chanyeol was occupied. He positioned his throbbing, neglected head at his entrance and gave it a slow thrust. Chanyeol pushed away slightly only taking Sehun farther in. Baekhyun went for that specific spot that made him quiver earlier, thrusting slowly against it as Chanyeol felt his searing erection, being pushed towards his climax. He wanted someone to stroke him but he couldn't speak. As if Baek read his thoughts he reached below and fisted Chanyeol into his hand as he thrust trying to distracting him from the pain that still hit him in the back of his head. It was clear enough that it worked.

"Chanyeol..." Sehun moaned as he began to fuck his mouth violently, seeing white stars with every movement.

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun moaned louder as he picked up speed.

"Chanyeol!" The both screamed at the same time, forgetting they lived in a small environment.

Baekhyun picked up speed and his body shook uncontrollably as he released himself inside of his best friend, unknowingly squeezing Chanyeol in his fingers. Letting out strings of white all over the sheets and his hands. He groaned loudly as he felt a warm liquid gush down his throat. Sehun had never felt this bliss before. White flashes of ecstasy overtook him as a current shot through his nerves.

The three collapsed under a blanket with Chanyeol in the middle.

"Uh shit Baekkie" Chanyeol was scrunhed up as he felt a warm liquid try to escape him but the other two were asleep. He quickly escaped the bed, slipping on Sehun's underwear and walked out of the room backwards and puckering. When he turned around he was startled to see the rest of Exo staring at him.

"Why did you top us but not those two? And why's you tell them you're new to this?" Kyungsoo looked pretty pissed, but everyone else was laughing. Chanyeol smiled and made a break for it down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah poop. I hope you enjoy this, since it only took me all night. Should I keep writing Exo smut though? I'd love to hear you opinions. Enjoy this three way.


End file.
